Convivencia, matrimonio, ¡boda!
by Nieves JS
Summary: Daisuke y Hikari decidieron dar el siguiente paso en su relación. Miyako y Ken estarán junto a ellos para acompañarlos en la gran aventura que se aproximará. ¿Esto resultará? Obsequio para ShadowLights del intercambio Navideño del Foro "Proyecto 1-8".
1. Propuesta teñida de blanco

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

Reto del **Intercambio Navideño 2015** del foro **Proyecto 1-8**

* * *

 **I**

Propuesta teñida de blanco

* * *

—¿Y qué tienes planeado para este largo período de invierno, Hikari-chan?

El frío había llegado a Odaiba, las hojas de los árboles habían desaparecido, dejando rastros de un posible otoño del pasado. Las ramas se encontraban secas, como si la vida se les hubiera robado. El viento provocaba que las narices de los niños se tornen en un rojizo carmesí, actos de posibles resfriados.

—¿Hikari-chan? —preguntó la peli-morada al no escuchar respuestas de la castaña.

El simple silencio de la Yagami, estresaba a Miyako. La mayor veía que la castaña estaba muy pensativa. Desde la mañana que se encontraba así: perdida en su propio mundo.

Sin remordimiento y con cariño, por supuesto, golpeó con suavidad la nuca de la menor.

—¡Ichijouji Miyako! ¡Eso dolió! —se quejó mientras sobaba su nuca a causa del dolor que le provocó.

De los labios de la nombrada, escapó una pequeña risilla que se retiraba del ambiente a causa del viento de invierno. La brisa provocaba que sus mechones lavandas se despeinaran, dejándolos que dancen junto al clima.

—¡Ay, pequeña Hikari…! —Negó grácilmente con su cabeza—, he estado hablándote todo el camino, ¿en qué mundo te encuentras?

Y, con aquella pregunta, las mejillas de la heredera del emblema de la luz se tiñeron al igual que una cereza. Sus ojos, parecidos a la misma fruta, se clavaron a la dulce miel que Miyako tenía detrás de aquellas redondas gafas, coloreando cada centímetro de su iris. Sus manos, cubiertas por la suave tela de algodón que formaba sus manoplas, se dirigieron a sus mejillas intentando ocultar el ligero sonrojo.

—Es-es que… estaba pen-pensando… —intentó explicarse.

Pero, antes de poder explicarse correctamente, los largos mechones morados se mecieron frente a la Yagami, indicando que algo llamo la atención de Miyako, haciendo que esta corra hacía su objetivo.

—¡Mira este _somier_! —gritó apoyándose contra el vidrio de la tienda.

Hikari frunció levemente sus cejas. No entendía por qué le llamaba tanto la atención aquel somier. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a su amiga, quien no desviaba la vista de aquel mobiliario.

—¿Ah? Miyako, ¿por qué…?

Pero, antes de que la castaña pudiera terminar su pregunta,…

—¡Imagina las cosas que podría hacer con Ken ahí!

…Miyako ya había gritado tal cosa. Sin importarle en lo más mínimo que estén en pleno espacio público. Sin importarle en absoluto su privacidad junto al ex-emperador de los Digimons.

—Mi…yako… —susurró la portadora de aquellos ojos rubíes que iluminaban la vida de su pareja con cierto nerviosismo ante las miradas de las personas a su alrededor, quienes no dudaron en mirar a la nombrada con desconcierto.

Claro está que a la gritona le importaba un comino las miradas de los demás y los murmullos. Esa era una de las cualidades que Hikari envidiaba de ella pero, que a la vez, le agradaba. En su corta vida, ya que la mayor está en sus 32 años, se avergonzó de las demás personas. Ella era… _natural a su manera…_

…

El metro se había demorado una hora y media en llegar, una hora y media en donde la gente _"normal"_ tuvo que soportar los gritos de Miyako pidiendo a golpetazos, contra las paredes, que el bendito transporte llegué de una buena vez. En todo ese tiempo, Hikari no se interpuso entre la pared y su amiga, no quería provocar que la chica peli-morada empiece a golpear otra cosa en vez de aquel muro de cemento oculto por las publicidades de papel plastificado.

Lo más gracioso, es que la señorita Ichijouji le gritó cien veces a la rubia de cuerpo perfecto impresa en una de esas publicidades, pues Miyako era muy expresiva y, apenas vio la foto de la muchacha, comenzó a quejarse del _Photoshop_ que usaban los famosos para verse bien.

—Miyako… —murmuró Hikari intentando tranquilizarla. Ambas se encontraban dentro del metro un poquito apretadas.

—¡Que no señora! ¡¿Qué es lo que su cerebro no puede captar del "NO QUIERO COMPRAR NINGÚN DESODORANTE DE AMBIENTE"?! —gritó a todo pulmón la nombrada por Hikari.

La vendedora asintió intimidada y se retiró de aquel vagón. Miyako, quien aún tenía una vena en su frente a punto de reventar, empezó a respirar hondo mientras veía el suelo, buscando un punto fijo para poder tranquilizar su enojo.

—Olvidé que necesitaba avisarle a Ken que estoy ya en el metro… —recordó en un instante de silencio.

Varios pasajeros suspiraron cansados, sabían que ahora sería nuevamente el momento en que la _ex-Inoue_ estalle inicie a gritar un sinnúmero de palabrerías, otra vez. Contando que algunos ya estuvieron soportándola en aquella tienda donde chilló lo que planeaba hacer en aquel somier.

—Será mejor que conteste o me pondrá nerviosa de verdad… y nadie, repito, nadie quiere verme nerviosa… —refunfuñó marcando el número de su esposo.

—¿Ne-nerviosa…? —rió la Yagami menor de su familia.

—¿Acaso eres sorda, Hikari-chan? —suspiró. —No me obligues a gritarte como tuve que hacer con la anciana vendedora de desodorantes ambientales porque juro, aunque eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero con toda mi alma, que compraré uno y te rociaré con el…

—¿A-ah…? S-sí, claro…

Obviamente, y nadie lo negaría ni en un millón de años, el viaje de regreso a Odaiba fue eterno. Tanto, que la mayoría de los pasajeros se bajaron en una estación que ni conocían. Todo por salir inmediatamente de aquel metro que se convirtió en la tortura más grande de sus vidas protagonizada por Ichijouji Miyako, la heredera del _amor_ y la _inocencia_.

…

—Hikari-chan…

—Dime, Miyako…

Ambas amigas se encontraban caminando hacia casa, se había equivocado al bajar del metro y, ahora, se encontraban en Tamachi, antigua zona en donde vivía el esposo de la mayor en su niñez.

—¡Tengo mucha hambre! ¡Bento! ¡Onigiri! ¡Tenpura! ¡Cualquier cosa que me caiga de la nada, por favor! —gritó como una pequeña niña mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el oscuro mundo donde la luna se posaba, el cielo.

Un sonido nervioso decoró el ambiente, destacando las risas de Hikari ante el comportamiento _natural_ de su amiga. Debía admitir que jamás se cansaría de sus caprichos y de sus escenas algo vergonzosas, era algo que Hikari jamás dejaría de querer de ella y, aunque le tenga envidia por esas características tan expresivas, sabe que la chica es así porque es así. Es Miyako porque es Miyako.

—Entonces vayamos a comer a algún lugar de comida rápida, Miyako-san —sonrió viendo como las luces de los faroles se reflejaba en los lentes de la esposa Ichijouji.

Los ojos, cubiertos por aquellas gafas, se iluminaron de emoción y alegría por la idea de la castaña Yagami. Miyako solo asintió decidida unas cuatrocientos veces.

—Bien, si es que mi memoria no me falla, por aquí tiene que haber un lugar… —murmuró mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Claro está que, al llegar, pidieron los platillos que Miyako le había gritado al cielo. Tanto el bento como los onigiris, no tardaron en llegar junto con algún refresco para enfriar sus gargantas.

—Por cierto, Hikari, ¿qué es de la vida de Sora y Taichi?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que en dos meses volverán…

—Que celos me da… yo aquí con el mejor esposo del mundo y ellos allí en Hawaii… ¡pff…!

Otra de las risas que caracterizaba a la chica de ojos rubíes salió al aire, demostrando una vez más, que la actitud de su amiga era única en el mundo. Siempre que Miyako abría su boca, Ken era una de las millones de palabras que escapaban en un aliento. Y es que era imposible no reírse con cualquier cosa que Miya diga o que haga.

Ken, para la peli-morada, era todo. Estaba claro que desde un principio ella se enamoró eternamente de él y que jamás de los jamases lo dejaría, ni aunque nuevamente se convierta en el emperador de los Digimons, aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, no le disgustaría ser la emperatriz de Ken…

—Por cierto, Miya, tenía que decirte algo… —interrumpió los pensamientos de la nombrada la menor.

—¿Eh? Ah, dime, Hikari-ch… ¡mira!

Y, como estaba predicho por el destino, los mechones morados nuevamente se balancearon y la chica decidió correr hasta llegar a la mesa de la otra esquina, donde una castaña se encontraba junto a una peli-turquesa.

—¿Miyako? —Preguntó Mimi al ver a la muchacha frente a ella con una sonrisa—. ¡Miyako! ¡Hikari! ¿Qué hacen por aquí, eh?

—Estábamos de compras fuera de la cuidad y luego nos quedamos varadas aquí, en Tamachi…

—Entonces podemos volver a casa juntas. Ameka, aquí nos despedimos —sonrió.

—Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema…

Como si fuera la velocidad de la luz, Hikari corrió hasta llegar a la susodicha por Tachikawa.

—¡¿Hayami Ameka?! —Golpeó sus dos manos contra la mesa ante el impacto de haber corrido un poco rápido y casi haberse tropezado.

—¿Yagami Hikari? —nombró a lo que la castaña asintió. Sin dudarlo, Ame la abrazó—. ¡Wow! Creí que jamás te vería, Hikari-chan. ¡Creciste mucho, eh!

La más pequeña sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo. Hacía años que no veía a Ameka, una de las ex-novias de su hermano. Recordó que ambos se separaron porque ya no se amaban entre sí pero peleados no estaban, eran muy buenos amigos. El día en que Ame se fue a Los Ángeles, a estudiar Ciencias de la Artes, ya no se vieron más. Hikari le había dicho a su hermano: _rompieron la regla que muchos dicen:" aquella que no se puede ser mejor amigo de tu ex". Estoy feliz por ustedes, onii-chan._

Y es que era verdad, la regla en si era tonta. Muchos murmuraban que era una ley pero, ¿dónde quedó la regla de romper las reglas? Como dicen, las reglas están hechas para romperse, obviamente.

—Hehe… tú también, Ame.

—Bien, bien… será mejor que vuelvan a casa. Ya se está haciendo tarde —Ameka hizo una reverencia en modo de despedida.

Las demás se despidieron de la misma forma. Juntas, caminaron metros y metros para, al fin, pisar Odaiba.

—Por cierto, chicas….

—Dinos, Hikari —la castaña mayor la miró directamente.

Pero, algo salió de los labios de Miyako, obligando a Mimi a agarrarla cariñosamente del cuello por atrás mientras le tapaba la boca con una de sus manos. La atrapada, no entendía por qué aquel acto de la mayor. Por supuesto, Miya se encontraba perdida en su mundo pensando en tal hombre que siempre le hace compañía en su propia casa.

Hikari rió y luego las miró. Se posicionó frente a ellas mientras sonreía feliz de la vida.

—Daisuke me propuso matrimonio…

* * *

 **¡Feliz Navidad!** Fue algo muy raro pero divertido. Y así es, **ShadowLights** , soy tu amiga secreta en este Intercambio Navideño. Espero que este principio te haya gustado.

Hayami Ameka es un personaje creado por Shadow. Siempre estaré agradecida por todo, Li~.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Rincón de la emoción

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **II**

Rincón de la emoción

* * *

—Entonces le propusiste matrimonio… ¡estoy contento por ti, Daisuke! —sonrió Ichijouji.

Ambos se encontraban en el departamento de Motomiya. Este lo había llamado diciéndole que necesitaba decirle algo importante y eso, obviamente, era sobre la propuesta de casamiento.

—Sí… ¿cómo convives con Miyako como tu esposa?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confuso Ken mientras dejaba la taza de café en la mesa, produciendo un ligero sonido ante el golpe.

Daisuke sonrió de costado ante el comportamiento de Ichijouji. Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando el silencio que tranquilizaba el ambiente. El calor que emanaba de la estufa era reconfortante, provocando que recuerde aquellos eternos días de verano.

—A nada, Ichijouji… a nada… —sonrió mientras lo miraba de reojo.

Ken se encontraba confuso, no entendía qué era lo que el peli-granate quería decir anteriormente. Enfocó su mirada en el café y luego la desvió en Daisuke.

—Definitivamente, hay veces que no te entiendo en absoluto…

—Lo sé, por eso somos amigos —sonrió nuevamente Motomiya confundiendo aún más al adulto de pelo color índigo.

Un silencio incómodo se formó en el ambiente al no saber de qué hablar. Cada minuto que pasaba era una tortura para Ichijouji. Temía quedar así hasta que Miyako volviera y eso iba a tomar mucho tiempo. Bastante, en realidad.

Claro, que al pensar en ella, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formase en su rostro. Él siempre tuvo el miedo de que algún día Miyako cambiara su carácter y su forma de ser, le aterraba pensar que algún comentario de cualquier desconocido la afectara y pudiera hacer que ella se deprimiera.

—«Ay, Ken… sabes que ella jamás cambiará. Una de sus cualidades es ignorar lo que dice la gente de ella» —se regañó mentalmente mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¿Piensas en Miyako? —comentó el moreno al verlo sonreír.

—¿Ah…? —se sorprendió—. ¿Cómo sabes que…?

—Siempre que sonríes como estúpido piensas en ella… se nota a menudo…

Y, por consecuencia de las palabras que escaparon como un ladrón de una cárcel, bajo los ojos violetas de Ken se formó un rubor avergonzado. Esto provocó que Daisuke riera al tener la razón, le encantaba avergonzar a Ken con tan solo mencionar a Miyako.

—Tendríamos que hacer un contador para anotar las veces en que nos avergonzamos a nosotros mismos, no sé, sería el ganador.

—Hikari… —sonrió de costado Ken.

Y así fue que, con tan solo nombrarla, los papeles se intercambiaron. Daisuke sonrojado. Ken riéndose. El café frío. La estufa calentando el ambiente. La noche deseando buenos deseos en esta etapa de pleno invierno.

—¿Y ahora cómo estaría el contador, eh?

—No me obligues a avergonzarte, Ichijouji…

Ambos comenzaron a reír, como siempre lo hacían. Reír de cualquier cosa que se les ocurría en el momento.

 **…**

—¡Ken! ¡Daisuke!

Miyako y Hikari ya habían llegado a la casa de Motomiya. Ambos hombres se encontraban dormidos en los sillones de la sala principal de la residencia. Esto ocasionó que Miyako infle sus mofletes intentando aguantar las ganas de golpear a cada uno. MENTIRA. En realidad, intentaba aguantar las ganas de abrazar a Daisuke, su mayor rival, por la propuesta de matrimonio.

—Nunca cambian… —suspiró rendida ante el comportamiento de ambos.

Hikari rió, nuevamente, mientras observaba con ternura como su futuro esposo dormía. Al ver la escena, comenzó a imaginarse un hogar junto a él, una familia, quizás algunas mascotas. Empezó a proyectar en su mente un mundo donde ella se llame Motomiya Hikari.

—¡No suena nada mal…! —murmuró para ella misma—. Suena… lindo…

—¿Qué suena lindo, Hika?

Confundida, la mayor, la miró interrogante. Considerando que ya era de noche y los dos niños, presos en cuerpos de hombres, se encontraban durmiendo, era más que obvio que había escuchado el murmullo.

La castaña observó, sonrojada, a la peli-morada. Antes que nada, pensó en si decírselo o no. Es que hasta ella consideraba cursi mencionarlo. Suspiró rendida ante la mirada miel que traspasaba cada partícula de su cuerpo, según ella.

—Mo-Motomiya Hikari…

—Cierto, tu boda. Tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre eso… —poniendo ambas manos en los cabellos granates de Daisuke, lo jaló intentando despertarlo—. ¡Despierta que tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente!

En respuesta a Miyako, Daisuke gritó mientas intentaba sacar las manos femeninas de su cabeza. Al liberarse, miró atentamente la situación: Sala de estar; Ken dormido; Miyako con ojos amenazantes; por algún motivo había bocadillos en la mesa ratona y en el suelo; y su amada Hikari, espléndidamente fabulosa, mirándolo.

—¡Hikari! —se levantó del sofá y, empujando a Miyako, corrió hacía la nombrada.

Esta se sonrojó al sentir el abrazo del muchacho que comenzó a levantarla por los aires mientras daba unos tres giros. Al bajarla, le besó suavemente la mejilla que se encontraba coloreada de rosado a causa de él.

La peli-violeta que se encontraba mirándolos con ternura, negó unas cuantas veces con su cabeza para volver a ser ella modo… ¿ _anti-Daisuke_?

 _«Pero ahora será el marido de Hikari, Miyako… no puedes estar golpeándolo siempre. No queremos que tu mejor amiga se quede viuda, ¿no?»_

Mientras Miyako se hablaba interiormente con su conciencia, los ojos violetas del chico de pelo índigo se abrían con pesadez despertando de su más profundo sueño que, seguramente, se trataba sobre la señorita Ichijouji, el amor de su vida.

—¿Dónde diablos me encuentro…? —murmuró al ver a su esposa lidiando con su mente y a su mejor amigo abrazando a Hikari.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que seguía en la casa de su mejor amigo: el desorden delataba dicho lugar y más al ver las pequeñas fotos en la pared sobre Hikari y el dueño de la casa.

—¡Al fin despiertas!

El grito indicó que su esposa había salido de su discusión mental con ella misma y que, antes de que él mismo lo vea venir, ella ya se había abalanzado sobre él en un fuerte abrazo. Ken no dudó en devolverle el gesto mientras la besaba pero, dos miradas llenas de ternura los observaba, sí, los futuros esposos Motomiya veían la escena con una sonrisa.

 **…**

—Bien, este tema es serio y muy, muy, importante…

—Miyako…

—Primero tenemos que pensar el tema de la boda, en los invitados, en la mu…

—Miyako…

El hombre Ichijouji intentaba calmar la emoción de Miyako, quien, al ser interrumpida otra vez, giró su cabeza unos treinta grados para ver amenazante a su esposo.

—Te dije que no me interrumpas… —infló sus mejillas.

—Pe-pero Miya…

—¡Que no interrumpas, Ken! Esto es una emergencia… ¡se buen amigo!

—S-sí…

La peli-morada suspiró mientras volvía a enfocar su mirada en sus dos amigos. Agarró con suavidad las manos de su mejor amiga y la miró a los ojos.

—Solo diré que estoy muy feliz por ti…

—¿Y por mí? —preguntó Daisuke metiéndose en el medio.

La ceja de la señorita Ichijouji tembló mientras su quijada se movía. Lo miró amenazante, parecía que con sus ojos atravesaba el travieso corazón de Daisuke, aplastando cada una de sus venas hasta llevarlo a la muerte… mentalmente.

—Tú solo tienes que cuidarla y protegerla, Motomiya. Llegas a lastimarla y ya no vivirás para ver el sol. Juro, que sí mi amiga derrama una lágrima, serás _Daisuke muerto_ …

—¿No sería hombre muerto?

—¡Te dije que no me interrumpas, Ken!

—Per-perdón…

Un séptimo suspiro dejó escapar Miyako en el día. Intentó imaginarse a Ken desnudo o a él vestido como mujer… pero nada funcionaba para dejar de gritarle.

—Ahora, sí… ¡Miyako te ayudará, Hikari-chan!

Y, con aquellas palabras, ambos hombres se dieron cuenta de que era el fin del mundo en el que apenas vivían… el fin de su propio mundo.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo pasaron la Navidad? :D**

 **Espero que la continuación de esta loca historia te este gustando, Li.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. ¡Convivencia en pesadilla!

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **III**

¡Convivencia en pesadilla!

* * *

Los dos meses no habían sido del todo fácil, Hikari decidió no hablar del tema ya que quería que su hermano estuviera presente. Además, el problema principal, para Daisuke, era Miyako y para Miyako, era Ken. No era que lo consideraba una molestia, claro que no. El problema era que el hombre de apellido Ichijouji intentaba calmarla y, a ella, eso no le gustaba para nada.

Ahora, ya cerca de la fecha puesta por Miyako para la boda, la situación había cambiado un poco. Más, estando en la residencia Yagami. Las cosas eran más o menos así: Miyako regañando a Ken, Hikari mirando a su amiga en cada paso, Daisuke preocupado por Ken, Taichi clavándole una mirada amenazante a su cuñado y Jun observando a Hikari momentáneamente.

Y es que el control ya nadie lo podía mantener. La emoción de Miyako era calmada nada más que por los dos hermanos dueños del mini departamento que ambos compartían. Ken intentaba no hacerla enfadar pero, Daisuke no era una gran ayuda para eso, siempre que la señorita Ichijouji mencionaba algo de la boda y solo hablaba con Hikari, él intentaba también ser parte de eso. Era SU boda.

—Bien, ahora hablemos del vestido…

—Mi mamá ya lo tiene… —comentó Taichi desviando su mirada de Daisuke y enfocándola en la esposa de Ken.

—Entonces solo nos queda… —apoyando su dedo en su mentón, Miyako intenta ordenar lo que quedaba para preparar.

Jun suspiró rendida y miró a su hermano, quien también intentaba recordar qué faltaba.

—Todo lo demás, Miyako… —murmuró Ken.

Los ojos mieles se clavaron en él como agujas inyectándolo pero, en vez de recibir un regañó, obtuvo una sonrisa por parte de ella.

—Gracias, Ken… —arrugó su nariz divertida.

Los hermanos Yagami y Motomiya, ladearon la cabeza confusos de la situación y de todo lo que faltaba.

 **…**

Ya teniendo algunas cosas preparadas, como el salón y el tema de la boda, Jun se sentó enfrente de Hikari y su hermano con una libreta y un lápiz. La muchacha suspiró mientras que Ken, Miyako y Taichi se sentaban al lado de ella, en el sillón.

—Bien… ¿quién será el padrino de la boda?

—Takeru.

—Yo.

Las tres mujeres observaron a Daisuke y a Taichi, quienes, a la vez, ellos se observaban confusos. Ken solo suspiró, sabía que Daisuke había escogido a Takeru porque él mismo dijo que no quería por temas apartes por el otro lado, era raro que Taichi se hubiera ofrecido sin preguntar.

—¿Takeru o Taichi, Dai? —preguntó Jun viendo solo a su hermano, ya que la opinión de Taichi no le importaba en absoluto.

—Takeru.

—Pe-pero…

—Será Takeru. Lo siento, Tai… —se disculpó el cuñado del nombrado mientras sonreía.

Taichi suspiró y miró a su hermana. Ella reía nerviosa por la escena que acababa de pasar. El moreno cerró sus ojos para ver en qué podía participar en la boda de su hermanita.

—Entonces llevaré a Hikari al altar.

—Eso lo hará su padre… —aclaró Miyako orgullosa, por qué sabe quién.

Ahora fue el turno de Hikari en suspirar. Ahora se presentaba la batalla mental entre su padre y su hermano. ¿Quién la llevaría al altar?

—Mi hermana tiene que decidir, no tú.

—Pero su padre lo tiene que hacer.

—¿Acaso es una regla?

—No…

—¿Entonces…?

Aunque parezca extraño, Miyako se estaba vengando de Taichi, él lo sabía. Esto pasó el año anterior cuando el mayor se casó. Ella le había pedido si podía ser una dama de honor pero él había aclarado que las damas serían Hikari, Sora y Mimi. Y, ahora, se encontraban en esta situación.

Daisuke miró a Hikari. La castaña se encontraba mirando su regazo discutiendo mentalmente consigo misma.

 _«Pero papá se enojaría… pero Taichi también…»_

—¡Esto es muy difícil! —gritó harta de su discusión, haciendo que los demás la vean preocupados.

Miró a su hermano y se imaginó a él llevándola hacía Daisuke. Obvio que le gustaría pero su padre también tendría el derecho.

—¿Y si ambos me llevan?

—¿Eh?

—Es mi boda… yo decidiré cómo será…

—Hikari… —murmuró Daisuke mientras una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios.

 _Tenía razón._

Era su boda y no era en una iglesia. Para él, las reglas no existían ni para ella. La idea le resultaba sensacional, ¿a quién le importaba lo que suceda ahí?

—Entonces, en vez de hacerla al aire libre aquí… ¿por qué no en el Digimundo? —soltó Jun viendo el techo.

—¿Ah?

—Eso… nunca lo conocí y me gustaría hacerlo. También pienso, por lo que siempre me cuenta Daisuke, que sería un mágico lugar para hacerlo… no sé.

Los ojos de los dos futuros esposos brillaron como gotas de lluvia ante el reflejo de las luces. Ambos se miraron y asintieron, decididos ya a lo que planeaban hacer.

—Es perfecto… —murmuró Miyako viendo detenidamente a Jun, quien se sonrojaba ante el abrazo de su hermano.

Los Yagami rieron y también se abrazaron entre sí. Ken y Miyako se sonrieron mientras el negro se apoderaba del cielo, dándole la bienvenida a una oscura noche de invierno. Las estrellas también se adueñaban del nocturno ambiente, brillando intensamente como pequeñas luciérnagas.

En las cabezas de los dos tórtolos futuros esposos, rondaban miles de ideas que antes se encontraban suspendidas. Taichi tenía planeado hablar con Koushiro para ver cómo podían mandar a los invitados al Mundo Digital.

* * *

Pasando los días, Hikari se emocionaba cada vez más pero, había algo que Miyako tenía que enseñarle aún… la convivencia con un esposo.

Porque claro, no solo se casarían también vivirían juntos. Se mudarían a un lindo departamento donde puedan estar solo ellos. Sin la interrupción de nadie en absoluto. Pensar en seguir viviendo separado no era algo bonito, obviamente.

—Bien, Hikari-chan… —Miyako se acomodó, junto con Sora y Mimi, en el sillón—, nos reunimos aquí para hablar del tema _convivencia matrimonial_.

—¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo… _malo_?

Mimi rió levemente y miró a Sora, ella se encontraba viendo a Hikari con una sonrisa. La señora Yagami, cuñada de la futura Motomiya, acomodó su larga falda y agarró las manos de la castaña.

—Hikari… hay algo que deberás aprender no solo ahora, si no que lo experimentarás con el tiempo…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó confundida.

—Bueno… los hombres no son fáciles. Imagina una planta carnívora y una mosca…

—¿Ah?

—Tú solo imagínalo, Hikari —sonrió.

—Bien, imagina que la planta carnívora es el _menor esfuerzo_ y la mosca es _el hombre_. Como sabemos, las plantas carnívoras atraen a la mosca para atraparla… ¿verdad? —preguntó Sora. Hikari asintió, algo confusa—. Bien, ahí tienes la metáfora que tienes que analizar.

—No entiendo…

—Hikari, si la mosca es _el hombre_ , o sea Daisuke, y la planta es el _menor esfuerzo_ … ¿a qué queremos que llegues?

—Ah… ¿qué el menor esfuerzo atraerá a Daisuke? —dijo confundida.

—En todo… —recalcó Mimi.

Las cejas de la castaña menor se irguieron sin saber que decir. Ella no creía que Daisuke sea así, ¿no?

—¿Quieres que empecemos con los ejemplos?

—Por favor…

Ahora fue el turno de Mimi en acomodarse y mirar a Hikari mientras un soplo escapaba de sus labios.

—Bien, seguro que ya sabes el clásico de los hombres sobre la tapa del inodoro…

—Lo escuché y lo leí por todos lados… hasta hay caricaturas que hablan de ello… pero, ¿es tan así como lo muestran?

—Claro que no, es mucho peor.

— ¿Aaah?

La heredera del emblema de la inocencia, cuyo cabello cambiaba de color a cada rato, agarró con delicadeza las manos de la menor y la miró a los ojos. Hikari sentía que lo que venía, no era nada bueno y, por alguna razón, presentía que esta iba a ser una larga noche… una muy larga noche.

* * *

Por otro lado, los varones ya casados, junto a Daisuke, se encontraban en la residencia Ishida. Los muchachos se encontraban en la cocina con algunas copas de alcohol y bocadillos. La estufa se encontraba calentando cada rincón del hogar decorado con delicadeza por manos femeninas.

—Bien… ¿por qué estamos todos aquí? —preguntó Motomiya viendo como Yamato encendía un cigarrillo.

A "todos" se refería a todos los que estaban casados, o sea a Taichi, a Yamato, a Jyou, a Iori y a Takeru que solo se encontraba porque sería el padrino de la boda, el rubio menor aún no se casaba pero sí estaba de pareja con alguien.

—Para hablar un rato de cómo será tu vida con una esposa… —bostezó Iori, quien, la verdad, no tenía la menor ganas de estar ahí.

—Un momento, estamos hablando de mi hermana… cuidado con lo que comentan…

Ante lo dicho por Taichi, Yamato suspiró mientras tiraba el cigarrillo. Se volteó hacía ellos y se sentó en la mesa: un poco cansado.

—La convivencia con una mujer, eh… —suspiró. Takeru bajó la cabeza sabiendo que a Yamato el tema no le gustaba, pues él había perdido a su esposa hace dos años atrás.

Daisuke miró el techo, teniendo ganas de desaparecer para siempre de esa casa, aunque cambio de idea al ver a Taichi abrazando a su amigo de repente. Sonrió al ver que el moreno siempre estaría para Yamato, todos estarían para él.

Los ojos del rubio mayor se encontraban cerrados evitando llorar; no lo iba hacer, por ella. Takeru se alegró al verlo sonreír y saber que aún lo podía superar. Lo que lo hizo alegrarse más, es que su hermano sea el que se separe de Taichi y observe a Daisuke con una sonrisa.

—Bien, empezando esto diré algo… las mujeres no son nada fáciles y menos cuando están en sus días…

—¿En sus días? —preguntó Daisuke

—Jyou habla de _sus_ días… son muy complicadas… —tembló Iori.

—Sigo sin entender…

—Menstruación —aclaró Taichi.

Con solo esa palabra, la mente de Daisuke voló por un mundo en donde veía a Hikari enojada… muy enojada y de mal humor. Se imaginaba regañándolo al estilo Miyako con Ken. En su cabeza entraban imágenes como cuando Sora le grita a Taichi sin que nadie sepa el por qué. También vio a Hikari como si ella fuera Mimi, haciendo que Jyou cargue sus millones de bolsos y ropas.

Tembló al imaginar aquello y se sintió como un niño pequeño siendo regañado por su madre. Se estremeció de solo pensar en todos los escenarios de un posible futuro.

—N-no creo que Hikari sea así…

—Daisuke, aunque sea mi dulce hermanita, todas las mujeres son así.

Y fue en ese momento cuando Daisuke tragó saliva peligrosamente, creyendo en que tal vez había sido pésima idea haber asistido a la reunión en donde se encontraba. Él también percibió una larga noche en donde solo se hablaría de aquel pequeño fenómeno que se apoderaba de la mujer una vez al mes.

* * *

 **No sé qué acaba de pasar... pero, espero que te esté agradando, Li :D.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Sorpresa emotiva

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **IV**

Sorpresa emotiva

* * *

Han pasando pocos meses, ya era el grandioso día. Koushiro había conseguido una forma para que los invitados viajaran al Digimundo, por supuesto, que no eran muchos. Jyou pudo conseguir un buen lugar junto a Iori, aquel lugar era en la isla File, en el bosque en donde comenzó la aventura de los primeros siete niños elegidos. Los Digimons habían construido pequeñas cabañas donde los novios podrían cambiarse y prepararse.

Daisuke se encontraba en una de las cabañas junto a Takeru.

—¿Puedes ayudarme? —preguntó el peli-granate confundido.

El rubio lo miró. Observó como el moreno luchaba contra la corbata azulada. También pudo observar la camisa fuera del pantalón, no se sorprendió verlo así.

—Aún sigues siendo un niño… —rió Takeru mientras lo ayudaba con la corbata.

Un leve sonrojo hurtó las mejillas de Daisuke, mientras miraba al techo sin saber qué decir. Sus hombros temblaban por los nervios y la emoción. Sonriente por dentro, pensaba en que estaba cumpliendo uno de sus más grandes sueños: casarse con la mujer de su vida.

—¿Así está bien? —le pregunto Takeru, a lo que él asintió.

Se miró al espejo, aún pensaba en que esto no estaba sucediendo pero, al ver a Takeru sonriente y siendo su padrino de bodas, vio que sí era verdad.

—Oye, Takeru... ¿tú estabas nervioso el día en que te casaste? —preguntó mirándo aquellos zafiros que pertenecían a su amigo.

Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios del rubio mientras miraba el techo recordando el momento. Su piel se erizo por recordar aquel día, fue algo mágico y muy hermoso.

—Sí… no solo estaba nervioso. Me encontraba asustado de no poder hacerlo bien, me preguntaba si yo podría cuidar de ella como lo habían hechos sus padres, si yo podía ser suficiente para ella… —miró al peli-granate y asumió que ahora tenía los mismos temores al mencionar aquello—, pero no tienes que preocuparte, si ella acepto significa que te ama.

La sonrisa no se dispersaba del rostro de Takeru. Algo en su interior decía que Hikari sería muy feliz y eso era lo que quería para ella como buen amigo que es. Miró los ojos chocolatosos de su amigo y apoyó su mano en sus cabellos, considerando que era mucho más alto que Motomiya, y se los revoloteo.

—Confía en que todo saldrá bien, Daisuke…

— ¡Tienes razón!—le devolvió la sonrisa.

La mano del rubio dejó la cabeza de Daisuke para que el novio siga alistándose. El moreno se notaba aun nervioso y feliz. La impaciencia de salir y de ya casarse se podía oler en el ambiente provocando que Takeru riera.

—Un momento… ¿dónde rayos se encuentra Taichi?

—Oye… se supone que debes tratar mejor a los mayores… —rió nervioso Yamato entrando a la pequeña cabaña junto con Taichi.

Golpeando con suavidad la cabeza de su hermano, Yamato terminó de regañarlo. Taichi reía ante el acto y luego miraba seriamente a Daisuke.

—Sé que Miyako ya te lo puso en claro pero… ¡más te vale cuidar a mi hermana porque si no estarás expuesto ante la _mega flama_ de Greymon! —gritó apuntando hacia afuera—. ¡Sí llegas a lastimarla estarás en un grave error de haberte cruzado en mi camino y en la vida de ella… llega a llorar una vez, y no me importa si fue o no tu culpa, vas a desear no haber existido antes de sentir tus pulmones sin aire!

—En…en-entendido… —tembló el futuro esposo de la hermanita de Yagami.

Los dos rubios no pudieron evitar reír al ver la cara de temor de Daisuke, pero, este, se puso firme y miró a su cuñado.

—Prometo que nada le pasará, Taichi. La protegeré hasta con mi propia vida.

La sonrisa traviesa de Taichi apareció, dándole a entender que confiaba plenamente en él. Extendió su mano obligando a Daisuke a hacer lo mismo. Ambos se las apretaron y luego se soltaron. Taichi sabía que él la protegería hasta con su último aliento.

—Y tú, mocoso malcriado… —volteó Taichi mirando a Takeru. El rubio dejó de reír y lo miró acercándose a él—, más te vale ser buen padrino, roba puestos…

—¡Oye! —se quejó.

Yamato agarró cariñosamente del cuello a Takeru y lo molestó poniendo su puño en la cabellera rubia del menor. Taichi no tardó en hacer lo mismo con Daisuke.

 _«Aunque parezca molesto… sé que esto es un lazo más de confianza»_

Las risas de los mayores inundaban el pequeño lugar mientras los menores intentaban zafarse de ellos. Pequeño recuerdos regresaban a su mente, como las abejas regresando a una flor en busca de néctar. Pensar en que ayer solo eran simples niños embarcando aventuras en un mundo distinto al suyo, ya se sentían viejos.

Ahora las batallas ya no eran contra Digimons, las peleas ahora era entre uno mismo. En tomar decisiones correcta e incorrectas. Si eligen errores, aprenderán de ellos como algo nuevo que acabamos de experimentar. Porque la vida es como las estaciones, con el tiempo cambia. A veces puede ser tiempos fríos y desolados, otros cálidos y hermosos.

—Oigan… ¿ya están listos? —preguntó Jyou entrando a la cabaña.

Los cinco se vieron y asintieron mientras le daban pequeñas palmadas en la espalda al novio. El corazón de este, se encontraba latiendo a mil. Ansioso, nervioso, alegre… demasiados sentimientos en un solo día.

Tenía ganas de gritar que se casaría, que sería el afortunado esposo de la castaña que irradiaba luz con solo sonreír. Si fuera por él, empezaría a correr y a decirle a cada ser vivo del Mundo Digital que este día iba a ser especial para siempre.

—«Gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar a tu lado de ahora en adelante, Hikari. Prometo hacerte feliz sin importar cómo. Esta… será la aventura más grande que haya hecho en mi vida… incluso más que haberte conocido, castañita de mis sueños…» —pensó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras salía de la cabaña junto a sus amigos.

El padre de Hikari esperaba a Daisuke con una gran sonrisa. Le levantó el pulgar, trasmitiéndole a saber que dejaría a su pequeña princesa en sus manos.

* * *

En la otra cabaña estaban nada más ni nada menos que las mujeres, las que alegraban las vidas de los muchachos. La protagonista de este día se encontraba con un vestido blanco, anteriormente usado por su madre en su boda.

Hikari estaba muy feliz de heredar aquel vestido. Si bien la boda era Americana, por consejo de Mimi, ella estaba feliz así. Como dijo anteriormente, _era su boda_. No iba a permitir que tradiciones o personas le digan qué hacer.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó su madre agarrándola de los brazos mientras se miraban en el espejo.

¿Nerviosa? Sí, pero algo ocultaba esos nervios. Era algo muy bonito, un sentimiento que no podía explicar bien.

—Algo… —sonrió.

Mimi, Miyako y Sora, quienes estaban ayudándola y arreglándose también, rieron al verla así.

—Todo estará bien, Hika… —dijo Sora mientras le besaba la frente de manera maternal.

Los ojos rubíes de Hikari brillaron con ternura por el gesto. Alegre, asintió mientras miraba a sus compañeras. Las abrazó fuertemente intentado contener la emoción de ponerse a cantar como enamorada de la felicidad.

—Sí que estas muy feliz, eh… —amplió su sonrisa Mimi mientras todas se separaban del abrazo para poder seguir alistándose.

Hikari no podía borrar su sonrisa, no quería borrarla. Sentía tantos sentimientos acumulados que no la dejaban concentrarse en una sola cosa. Pero, los sentimientos no solo eran por la boda.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó Miyako acomodándole el cabello castaño.

La menor se dejó arreglar por su cuñada pelirroja mientras se miraba al espejo. Sora sabía hacer magia con su cabello a pesar de ser corto. Era una cualidad que se envidiaba de la esposa de Taichi.

—Gracias, Sora… —agradeció.

La nombrada le sonrió mientras la observaba desde el reflejo de aquel espejo mencionado anteriormente. Tomó con suavidad las manos de Hikari que estaban cubiertas por la fina tela que formaba guantes, y la miró a los ojos.

—Hikari… —murmuró sin dejar de mirarla.

La castaña la observó un poco confundida.

—Has crecido tanto… —sonrió Sora mientras seguía observándola de pies a cabeza— aun recuerdo a la pequeña niña que se entregó a Myotismon para salvar a los demás… aquella que silbaba con su silbato… me preguntó, ¿cómo es que pasó tanto tiempo?

—Sora… —susurró la menor mientras abrazaba a la heredera del emblema del amor con todas sus fuerzas.

La pelirroja, devolviéndole el gesto con cuidado, apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de la menor. Siempre sintió a Hikari como una hermanita menor para ella y a veces la inteligencia de ella llegaba a tanta que parecía la mayor. Lo mismo pasaba con Hikari pero al revés.

—Gracias, Sora…

—No debes agradecer —murmuró separándose de ella.

Hikari respiró hondo y fijó su mirada en su madre. Yuuko se encontraba mirando la escena con unas pequeñas lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos. Admitía que también veía a su pequeña muy crecida. Nunca se podría olvidar de la pequeña que corría por la casa detrás de Miko.

Luego su mirada se centró en Miyako. Ichijouji también observaba a la menor con una sonrisa, orgullosa de su mejor amiga. No sabía si abrazarla y raptársela de la boda para que pudieran vivir una aventura más antes de que ella se casara. Pero claro que no lo haría, después de toda era el turno de la heredera del emblema de la luz en casarse, ella lo merecía.

—Sí te arrepientes… puedo hacer una de mis escenas… —bromeó Mimi.

Todas las presentes sabían que Hikari jamás se arrepentiría. Como dice Taichi muchas veces, su hermana toma decisiones correctas para ella y, como todo ser humano, se equivoca a veces pero eso la hace más fuerte.

La risa característica en la novia que iluminaba los días de Motomiya, no tardó en presentarse por primera vez en aquella cabaña donde se encontraban. Miró el techo y luego cerró sus ojos: pensando en todas las aventuras que había tenido con el galán que hoy se convertirían en su esposo.

— _«Motomiya Hikari…»_ —susurró para sus adentros—. _«Sin duda, la aventura que ahora tendré será muy distinta a la que tuvimos anteriormente… en aquellos tiempos donde la nostalgia suena como una melodía vieja llena de mariposas volando sin cesar…»_

—Espero que estés lista, porque no falta nada… —dijo su madre mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con cariño.

 _No faltaba nada_.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la emoción y los nervios estallaran dentro de ella, con ganas de dar saltitos y ahogar gritos por toda la cabaña. Obviamente se contuvo, se sentiría tonta si lo haría de hecho, se sentía torpe de solo pensarlo.

Lo pequeños cabellos se erizaron en su piel, sintiendo aquellas mariposas nostálgicas volando por su interior. El sonido de un silbato sonaba en su cabeza junto a la suave música de una vieja armónica. Podía escuchar unos dedos presionando teclas sin parar y dos pequeños llantos juntos. Uno femenino y otro masculino, de un pequeño niño de sombrero verde. Nervios por la salud de jóvenes se podían oler junto a la limpieza de unos pequeños vidrios. También escuchaba gritos eufóricos llenos de valor.

 _«La emoción es la misma que la primera vez en este mundo pero, el sentimiento es completamente distinto. Es como si el rosa estuviera bañando el cielo y tiñendo las aguas de este perfecto mundo…»_

—¿Ya están listas? —preguntó Jun desde afuera.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí asintieron, emocionadas y, a la vez, nerviosas. Taichi y Susumu estaban en la puerta esperando a la pequeña de la familia. Los ojos de los hombres se abrieron con ternura al verla así. Ambos aguantaron las ganas de abrazarla con todos sus impulsos, también tragaron saliva para no llorar al verla hecha una mujer ahora.

—Vamos, princesa… —susurraron ambos mientras tomaban uno cada brazo con delicadeza.

Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que las mariposas no solo la sentía por la emoción, ya que algo se escondía desde hace tiempo.

 _«Tal vez hoy sea el día más feliz de mi vida, no solo por la boda…»_

* * *

En el sermón todos estaban atentos, la música había callado al detectar que Hikari se quedaba mirando el suelo ante la pregunta de aceptar a Daisuke como su esposo.

—¿Hikari? —preguntó Daisuke confundido y atemorizado por verla tan callada.

Temía que no acepte, le era raro que esto estaba pasando. Sí, el moreno estaba entrando en pánico al no escuchar respuesta de su actual pareja.

La castaña miraba el suelo, sabía que le habían preguntado. No rechazaría pero estaba acomodando palabras para decirle algo importante a Daisuke. Desvió su mirada del suelo y miró al su futuro esposo, sus cejas se curvaron al ver un brillo preocupante en los ojos de él.

—Daisuke… —murmuró viéndolo.

Los ojos de los presentes la miraron con atención. Hikari se encontraba demasiado nerviosa, tanto, que las palabras no podían ordenarse bien en su mente. Respiró hondo, preocupando mucho más a Daisuke. Al darse cuenta de eso decidió tirarlo todo de un solo golpe.

—Daisuke… estoy embarazada...

* * *

 **¡Hey, hey! ¡Hola! Hoy se cumple un año desde que conocí esta página anónimamente y, justito, le estoy escribiendo este final del regalo navideño a la autora del primer Fic que leí.**

 **Wow, debo decir que me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia y que estoy muy nerviosa de cómo te haya parecido el final ya que es muy cliché, hehe.**

 **¡Espero que te haya gustado, Li! Pero, esto no es todo aún, eh!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
